1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag door system and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, to protect car passengers safely against shocks given in a car accident, as shown in FIGS. 13 and 14, for example, in a front passenger seat, there is disposed an air bag device 100 within a car inside member (an instrument panel) P provided in the front portion of the car. In a given position of the instrument panel P, there is formed a developing opening 102 for an air bag 101. The opening 102 is normally covered with an air bag door 110 as shown in FIG. 14.
When the car is given a great shock due to a collision or the like, then an operation portion 103 of the air bag device 100 shown in FIG. 14 is operated to expand the air bag 101 stored in an air bag storage portion 104. The expansion of the air bag 101 pushes to open the air bag door 110 so that the air bag 101 can be developed into a car room.
According to the structure of the conventional air bag door, as can be understood well from FIG. 14, the air bag door 110, which is formed separately from a car inside member such as the instrument panel P, is normally fitted into and mounted to the air bag developing opening 102 that is formed in the car inside member P.
In FIG. 14, reference character 111 designates a cover member for the air bag door 110; 112, a base resin layer; 113, a core member; and 119, a hinge portion. Also, in connection with the instrument panel P which is a car inside member, reference character P1 designates an instrument panel cover member; P2, a base resin layer of the instrument panel P; and P3, an instrument panel core member.
As described above, in the conventional air bag door structure of this type, the air bag door structure must be formed separately from the car inside member such as the instrument panel. As a matter of course, there is necessary an operation process for fitting and mounting the air bag door to the air bag developing opening formed in the car inside member. These operations require costs which are not low at all.
Also, the air bag door mounting operation itself is troublesome. Moreover, when the separately formed air bag door is mounted to the air bag developing opening, there are inevitably produced level differences and gaps between the air bag door and air bag developing opening. Not only this is unfavorable for the appearance of the product but also lines produced by such level differences and gaps can reflect on the windshield or the like to disturb the field of vision of a driver.